Vault 95
(interior) |footer = Vault 95 blueprint }} Vault 95 is a Vault-Tec vault located in the Commonwealth in 2287. It is located at the northeast edge of the Glowing Sea. Background Vault-Tec created Vault 95 as a rehabilitation institute for people who suffered from chem addiction. The residents of the vault would continue with the program for five years, after which a planted Vault-Tec agent would then unearth a pre-placed, hidden supply of chems to test the social and psychological reactions of the community. As reflected in the Vault 95 terminal entries, the rehabilitation program was effective in managing the addiction of its residents, with decisions to maintain the program remaining unanimous throughout the vault's early years. Private logs reveal that the introduction of chems effectively tore apart the family that the residents had created for each other, with some residents caving almost immediately to their urges. This stash may be found as one descends the stairs into the residential area, heading straight to the bathrooms and then looking right. Despite the fate of the vault, the stash still contains moderate quantities of chems and alcohol. It is certain that all of the vault's original inhabitants overdosed, were killed during in-fighting or fled well before the Gunners moved in; multiple bodies may be found in and around the stash. In the bedroom slightly to the right of the stash are two bodies splayed out across the furniture. They are surrounded by what appears to be a civilized tea party, complete with mannequin attendees, Psycho and jet. In one of the closed stalls in the bathroom to the left of the stash is a skeleton and Psycho. Opposite the room where the Big guns bobblehead is contained, behind a novice locked door, a skeleton may be found slumped against the foot of a bed, Psycho at his feet and two jet on an upturned waste basket next to him. Judging from the otherwise homely and untouched nature of the rooms in that area, it seems probable the residents instantly capitulated to their addictions, shut themselves into their rooms and resumed their chem abuse. It also appears the Vault-Tec agent did not survive the ensuing violence, and his body and upgraded 10mm pistol may be found close to his terminal. The vault is currently a base of operations for the Gunners. Layout The entrance is heavily guarded by Gunners along with two assaultrons outside, and one assaultron and a Mister Gutsy inside. An elevator takes the one down to the vault itself. The vault proper has three separate sections: the south side with the cafeteria and detox chamber, the west side with the reactor down below and the Overseer's office above, and the north side containing a heavily trapped tunnel that leads to the residential area. Vault 95 was designed to house a maximum of 72 people as shown in a blueprint behind the Overseer's desk showing the layout of the entire vault. Notable loot * Big guns bobblehead once down the elevator, turn right in the main room after the tin can chimes, go through the sliding door leading to the residential area. There will be a grenade trap as well as another sliding door. The bobblehead will be in the northern-most room on top of a radio. * Two bottlecap mines - One in the Detox facility, the other in the northernmost room of the Residential area with the bobblehead. * Stealth Boy in an Advanced locked room on the west side near the reactor. * One of the highest collections of aluminum, in the form of aluminum cans, TV dinner trays, and surgical trays, rounding out to around 115 pieces. Related quests * Benign Intervention - Cait wants to be cured of her addiction, but the only place rumored to help her strong addiction is in Vault 95. Notes * Jet was not created until after the Great War, making it impossible for it to be in Vault 95 for the residents to use. While some may argue that the Jet was brought in by the Gunners, a Vault-Tec Regional HQ terminal entry confirms the Jet was supplied by Vault-Tec, and its presence in Vault 95 remains inconsistent with Fallout canon. * While the enemies within the vault periodically respawn, the items do not. * If Cait is wearing power armor, she will automatically exit it when she enters the clean room. * The Master locked door leading to the facilities wing can be opened by the terminal upstairs in the overseer's office. * According to the Fallout 4 Vault Dweller's Survival Guide, there were still vault residents living in the vault at the time of the Gunners taking over.Fallout 4 Vault Dweller's Survival Guide, page 358 - "Gunners have overwhelmed the vault dwellers here and are utilizing this location for purposes other than those originally intended." Appearances Vault 95 appears in Fallout 4 and was first seen as an unused inventory icon in Fallout 3, with Vault 95 jumpsuits existing in its art files. Behind the scenes In the overseer's terminal, a logged document regarding one of support meetings where the question of the frequency of the group meetings is brought up, in addition to other spontaneous off-topic questions asked by several dwellers that can also be found. In the dialog, a Resident by the name of Randall makes several comments about fellow vault dwellers and about the detox program. Randall and many of the details regarding the nature of the support meeting can be seen as a reference to the book and movie "One Flew Over The Cuckoo's Nest." Where "Randall" in the Meeting notes can be seen as the character Randle McMurphy. Bugs * The player character may become stuck while searching behind some broken generators and be forced to load a previous savegame. * The elevator leading down to the vault may glitch and fail to load the vault. This causes the character to be stuck inside the elevator, unable to exit or fast travel away. A quicksave before entering the elevator is recommended. Restarting the game will fix the bug. * The player character may get permanently stuck if stunned by the Gunner wielding the shock baton while performing a V.A.T.S. strike. * A hole in the floor near the hidden chem closet reveals a zoomed up random image from somewhere in the vault, e.g. a door, an ammo box, etc. Gallery Vault95-Atrium-Fallout4.jpg|Atrium Vault95-Overseer-Fallout4.jpg|Overseer's office Vault95-Classroom-Fallout4.jpg|Classroom Vault95-Detox-Fallout4.jpg|Detox Vault95-Clinic-Fallout4.jpg|Clinic Vault95-Barber-Fallout4.jpg|Barber Vault95-Cafeteria-Fallout4.jpg|Cafeteria Vault95-Reactor-Fallout4.jpg|Reactor Vault95-Stash-Fallout4.jpg|Hidden stash Vault95-Residential2-Fallout4.jpg|Residential room Vault95-Residential1-Fallout4.jpg|Residential room Vault95-Research-Fallout4.jpg|Research vault95.png|Blueprint FO4 Vault95 bobblehead.jpg|Big guns bobblehead FO4 Vault 95 door.jpg|The vault's door (can only be seen with noclip) FO3vault suit 95.png|Vault 95 jumpsuit Pip-Boy icon in Fallout 3 References Category:Vault 95 de:Vault 95 es:Refugio 95 fr:Abri 95 it:Vault 95 pl:Krypta 95 pt:Vault 95 ru:Убежище 95 uk:Сховище 95 zh:95号避难所